


A Remarkable Return

by lightningbugqueen



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha and Omega coda, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Love Professions, M/M, No Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: What would have happened if instead of Mary coming back, Dean just turned up at the bunker? Destiel, that's what.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970329
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	A Remarkable Return

Castiel stood beside the impala, afraid of what was to come. He knew Dean had to give himself up, he even supported the idea, but thought of losing him again writhed in his chest, a painful knot of loss and love. He gazed at the sky, watching the sun die, thinking about nothing and everything, but mostly just Dean. Cas knew he should have told Dean a long time ago, but he was afraid. He was always afraid. Afraid of losing, afraid of dying, afraid of hurting those that he loved. But Cas knew one thing. He loved Dean. And he was going to tell him. He stood straighter, watching Sam and Dean make their way past their ramshackle crew of demons, witches, hunters, and angels. Oh yeah, and God. Chuck began talking but Cas couldn’t focus on anything except the look of despair and determination on Deans face. He turned to Dean, prepared to confess his biggest secret, when suddenly Dean pulled him into a strong hug, the one that made Cas feel safer than he’d ever been. He breathed out a sigh, and resigned himself to letting Dean go without another problem pressing down on him. Soon, Dean let go, and Chuck sent him off to save the world again. Cas looked out the window of the old bar, and saw the sun heal. A piece of him, the piece solely reserved for Dean, slipped away. He knew Dean was dead, and it hurt so much he couldn’t even cry. They all rose from their spots, and Sam led Cas out to the car, Dean’s baby, and they drove home. 

Cas and Sam walked down the metal steps, and Sam disappeared off to his room, while Cas took a seat at the table. He looked down at the map, wondering if any of those people living on the big world knew about the amazing man who had saved them all. Dean was so important, the savior of the world, and few would even know his name. Suddenly, the large iron door banged open, and in stepped Dean, looking no worse for wear. Cas stared in astonishment as the hunter made his way down the steps, stopping a few feet away from the angel, and gave him a little grin, almost sheepish. Cas rose slowly from his seat, and walked over to him, eyes wide. “I’ll explain ever-” Dean was cut off as Cas wrapped his hands around his neck and pressed his lips to Deans. With no hesitation, like he had been waiting for this for years, Dean kissed Cas back. Cas finally pulled back, smiling widely. 

“I love you” 

Hours later Sam walked into Deans room with a tear-streaked face, looking for his iPod with all Deans favorite songs on it. Cas and Dean were awoken by loud yelling, “You were ALIVE and you had to bang Cas before TELLING ME?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed, leave a comment/kudos! I love ya'll!!


End file.
